


Enjolras After the Dentist

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dentists, Gen, Medication, Minor Enjolras/Grantaire, Modern Era, Nonsense, Painkillers, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take me to the moose." </p><p>It wasn't exact but Enjolras knew he had to go somewhere that was an awful lot like a moose. Combeferre would understand. </p><p>Combeferre sighed and led Enjolras to his car, helping him in and buckling his seatbelt for him. "I suppose you'll be well supervised at the meeting. There's no arguing with you, is there?"</p><p>Enjolras smiled and hugged his bag of dental care items. "I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjolras After the Dentist

Enjolras squeezed Combeferre's hand as they sat in the waiting room, glowering at a fake plant to conceal his soul ripping terror.

"It'll be okay, Enj. You won't feel any pain and they'll make sure you're relaxed. I'll be right here when you're done."

He didn't bother trying for any bravado in front of Combeferre, since Combeferre was well aware that Enjolras cried when getting shots and legitimately liked having kiddie band aids with Captain America on them. "I've had nightmares about the dentist office."

"I'll let them know you have anxiety." 

Enjolras picked up a magazine and stared at Katy Perry's face for almost ten minutes straight until his name was called. 

"Enjolras?"

He rose slowly, and made an effort to not cry as he followed an assistant to the dentist chair. 

Combeferre must've convinced them to give him higher doses of medicines because fifteen minutes later he had no worries at all.

About anything ever. 

Enjolras breathed deeply through his nose and didn't feel alarmed at all when he saw the dentist pull his molar out. His teeth were practically perfect except for his infected tooth, and he was completely unconcerned and in no pain whatsoever.

Maybe Combeferre had told them about the Captain America band aids. 

Enjolras mentally drifted away, and maybe his pain medicines were a touch strong because his doctors seemed to be talking about puppies.

Woof woof.

Or did puppies go arf arf?

The question seemed very important and he spent the rest of the time thinking about puppies. He wasn't really aware that his procedure was over until a nurse was helping him sit up and was guiding him out to the waiting room.

A friendly man stood up and smiled warmly at Enjolras. Enjolras was sure he knew him, but he couldn't think of his name. "How're you doing, Enjolras?"

"I think you're a boy but you're also my mom."

He laughed and Enjolras could remember his name was Combeferre. "Close enough. Here, I'll take that." Combeferre took a small bag that Enjolras hadn't been aware he had from him that had his medications and complimentary dental supplies. "You look really out of it. I ought to take you home."

"No." Enjolras knew there was someplace he needed to be but couldn't quite remember. "There's something I have to do."

"You're in no condition-"

"Take me to the moose." 

It wasn't exact but Enjolras knew he had to go somewhere that was an awful lot like a moose. Combeferre would understand. 

Combeferre sighed and led Enjolras to his car, helping him in and buckling his seatbelt for him. "I suppose you'll be well supervised at the meeting. There's no arguing with you, is there?"

Enjolras smiled and hugged his bag of dental care items. "I love you."

"Oh God." Combeferre shook his head and chuckled. "You sure you wanna go?"

"I'm perfectly fine Com- Comb, uhhh, Comfy, Comfweee." 

"You make it sound like Feuilly and me are a Glee ship. Well, if you insist, to the Musain we go. Courfeyrac is going to make Vines of you, I guarantee it. You brought it on yourself."

"Feuilly."

Enjolras giggled and watched the trees float by outside. It was probably because the car was moving but everything looked so fast. He couldn't think of a better way to describe it.

"Feuilly," said Enjolras again, and all of a sudden Feuilly's name was the singularly most amazing, best thing on the planet. "Feuilly Feuilly Feuilly, Feee, Fwee, Fooo-eeee, Feuilly Fooyee Feeuuuiiillllllyyyyyyy." He giggled and laid his head back. "FWEE! Feuilly Fooo, Fwee, Fuyyee, Feuilly Fwoo." 

"Gracious, you're as high as a kite." Combeferre parked the car and ushered Enjolras into the cafe, steering him to the from of the room. "Enjolras just had tooth surgery but he insisted on coming."

Enjolras smiled dreamily at everyone. He wasn't entirely sure who they all were but he loved them and all that mattered was love. 

He found himself sitting in a chair and Combeferre was next to him, making sure he was okay. There was a lot of talking and he let himself drift into the noise until Feuilly brought a pamphlet up to him.

"I made some edits, what do you think?"

Enjolras stared blankly at the pamphlet, opening it and flipping it over. He could probably read it but the mental energy was too much. "What is this?"

"Your writing." Feuilly grinned and said, "You really must be out of it. I'm Feuilly, in case you didn't remember."

"FOOWEE!" squeaked Enjolras with joy. The room went silent before everyone, Enjolras included, burst into laughter. 

The next few minutes were uneventful. Enjolras was rather sad that Feuilly had gone to a different table but a giant feather duster with a latte took his place and Enjolras let himself be entertained. The feather duster started talking and he realized that it was probably a person, but their giant mop of black hair was so distracting. And beautiful. 

He wasn't sure what the person was saying, but Enjolras could identity them as male and someone he loved. However, after several minutes of him talking Enjolras wanted him to stop talking. He thought he should be polite about it and he came up with the perfect solution.

Enjolras kissed the palm of his own hand and gently reached across the table to place it over the speaker's mouth, which effectively silenced both him and everyone else.

"I love you, but I have no idea what you're saying and I want you to shut up." 

There were fragments of giggles in the room and Enjolras took his hand away. "What's your name again?"

"Grantaire. Figures you don't remember me," he sounded dejected and Enjolras frowned. 

"I love you so much, Grantaire. But everything is so fast in this room." 

Grantaire smiled. "Okay okay, you're excused. What're you plotting right now? What scheme to help the general population of the city?"

Enjolras reached over and stroked Grantaire's hair, smiling at how soft it was. "Your hair is so, so hairy. If the rest of you is as hairy as I think it is, we could cuddle up in our woodland nest and you'd keep me warm all winter long." 

He didn't really understand why Grantaire blushed dark red or why everyone laughed harder than before. It was a foolproof plan. Enjolras found the idea of sleeping for three months curled up naked with Grantaire and eating berries very appealing. But there was a problem.

"I don't think I have a face," confessed Enjolras. He poked his cheek, or assumed he did, and said, "I can't really feel anything. It's probably still there, but I can't be sure."

Combeferre helped Enjolras stand up and said, "Well guys, I think Enjolras has proven that he needs to go home and sleep. Say goodbye."

"Bye." Enjolras waved and let Combeferre drive him home and once they got to his apartment, let him help him into pajamas and into bed.

"Sleep well, Enjolras." Combeferre tucked Enjolras's blankets around him and Enjolras smiled.

"Nighty night." 

The moment Enjolras woke up, he knew he did some things he couldn't remember.

"Combeferre?"

Combeferre walked in and sat on Enjolras's bed. "Yes?"

"Did we go to the meeting after my apointment? Did I do anything strange?"

"Yes."

"Did I confess my love for Grantaire?"

Combeferre grinned. "I wouldn't put it like that, but it was very amusing. You think Grantaire would make a good hibernation partner because of his body hair."

Enjolras moaned into his pillow and felt his gums throb. "Get me some painkillers."

"I'm sorry to say they aren't in red, white, and blue, but here you go." 

Enjolras knew he was never living any of it down.


End file.
